Hippopotamus
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory has a holiday earworm that inspires someone to reach out and take a chance to get to know her. Rory/Robert #teamrobert


She was humming again; the holidays were fast approaching, and her heart was giddy. There were just two more finals then she was off to Stars Hollow for her winter break. She was so very happy and excited to enjoy the holidays with her mom, Lane and all of the certifiable people of her town.

Robert looked up as she settled into her seat and smiled, she was humming again, it was the same song since she came back from Thanksgiving break, and it made him smile. She was beautiful, anyone with eyes could tell you that, but she was quirky and had none of the vanity and self-importance girls of her standing were known for; no, she was unique. He supposed that is why Logan laid claim to her, but Logan was a fool stringing her along in their supposed 'string less' relationship. He often lamented that he had had no real chance once Logan entered the picture. It was what motivated him to invite her to Finn's party, a chance to get to know her, but he was so nervous he rambled on about his 'life plan'. There were so many times he replayed that night and it led to a full on dinner date, then another and another until she was his, but he blew it with that stupid story. He wondered if she knew that they had three classes together, maybe, next term they would again and then he could offer to be her study buddy. He had had to look up the song she was humming the first time he heard it, it was pure nonsense. When he looked it up he found out it was a 1953 tune written by Gayla Peevey, completely silly and perfect for her to be entranced by; and now he had an idea. The idea could be just the ticket to getting to know her and possibly more.

Rory woke on Christmas morning with giggles, glee and excitement, it didn't matter that she was twenty the holiday always made her feel five all over again. The twinkle lights on the tree, the music playing while the fire sparked and danced. Then there were gifts, all pretty, shiny and chosen with great care. It was a magical, wonderous day when anything could happen. The women laughed and opened gifts, aware that the next year it wouldn't be the two of them, most likely Luke and maybe April would be there to expand the joy. In Rory's mind the picture was beautiful and long overdue. They cleaned up the mornings frivolity which of course included a bow fight. Now they were dressed, the gifts put away and they were ready to head out to Luke's for breakfast. They were so happy and silly they almost missed the gift bag and card sitting on their porch table; almost. Lorelai lifted it, read the name and handed it to Rory who looked perplexed. Lorelai laughed at her daughters puzzled face.

Rory had no clue who could have left the gift for her, she and Logan as well as Paris had done the gift thig at Yale, she was on the outs with Marty, so she just had to open the envelope. What she found was a mystery, it was a thank you note from WWF for adopting a Hippopotamus and inn the bag was a small box that contained a tiny plastic Hippo it made her bust out laughing.

"Who's it from and why a hippo?" Lorelai laughed as she spoke.

"Mom, I have to make a call, I'll meet you at Luke's. I'll explain it all at breakfast.", Lorelai smiled and waved while Rory clicked a few numbers in her phone.

"Hi Robert?" she waited his reply, "Thank you for the hippopotamus, it is the best present I could have ever received. What are your plans today?"

Robert smiled, and his heart skipped a beat, "Not much, we do brunch then go our separate ways, I was thinking of getting Chinese and catching a movie." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Well, if you want, you can come to Stars Hollow and celebrate with us, and me of course, the whole town it's a bit like being in an unscripted holiday film, but really fun!" she enthused.

"That sounds really nice, okay if I get there at say one o'clock? Is there a place I can stay if things get too crazy?" he sounded happy and hopeful.

"Yeah, one is good and my mom has an inn, but if it's booked we have a couch, so either way, we have you covered."

He felt his heart flutter at the thought of waking up so close to her that even a couch would be heaven. "Sounds like a plan, I'll see you at one then."

With that, Christmas shone a litter brighter for both of them.

*End*

Story inspired by the song 'I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas'


End file.
